


Letters From Fodlan

by WhimsyoftheWind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: Love Letters Vol. I( Reader | Various )~100 Follower Milestone from Tumblr~
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader, Claude von Riegan/Reader, Dedue Molinaro/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Hubert von Vestra/Reader, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	1. Dedue Molinaro

**Author's Note:**

> I started these months ago when FE3H came out, however life got in the way of completing them until now. I started a writing blog on tumblr and decided to move things over here for sake of ease. I hope you enjoy them!

My Desert Flower,

It has been three weeks since I saw you last. 

How have you fared? I pray the weather hasn’t affected you too much. The winters of Faerghus are harsh, so be sure to keep your cloak with you at all times. 

I don’t mean to nag, I simply care too much to hold myself back. Even though we’ve been exposed to these winters many times, I worry endlessly for they seem worse every year. 

At least when the mission is over, I’ll be there to keep you warm myself… and I do mean that in every possible way. 

Forgive me, it’s rather crude of me to put that writing. 

In any case, this mission should be done within the next day or so. I will return to you soon. 

I cannot wait to have you in my embrace again. 

Thank you for loving one such as I.

Ever yours,

Dedue.


	2. Edelgard Von Hresvelg

My Dearest,

Longing does not begin to describe the feeling in my heart- this ache that cannot be abated no matter what I do. 

Though I know it to be the correct decision to have you guard the gates of Enbarr in my stead, it does little to keep me warm at night. The thought of you so far from my arms… it is almost more than I can bear.

But bear it I must, for as Emperor I cannot allow such weaknesses to be seen just yet. Not during these times of war. 

I thank you for your patience with me and my ambition and further wish to express my gratitude for your support in all that I have done. 

…I’ll admit, I do miss the somewhat simpler days of our past. Those stolen moments in the dead of night… do you remember? When I could finally shed that polite exterior and let wild abandon take the lead in our meetings… ah, I’m afraid I’ll need to indulge in those memories tonight. They will hold me over until I can be beside you again. 

And see you I must. 

I meant simply to write this missive and inform you that I am returning to Garreg Mach and wish for you to join me. 

Do not keep me waiting, Dearest one. 

All my love,

El


	3. Ashe Ubert | Ashe Duran

Hello, my love.

Heh, it’s kind of funny, being able to write that out on paper. Saying it aloud already has me blushing but having it on paper really cements that… I have someone so special like that in my life. 

I know, I’m silly. We’ve been together for so long and yet, I still get butterflies. 

That isn’t what I wanted to write about, by the way! I just wanted to tell you that I’m on my way back! The mission is complete; a success by all counts and we’re returning home for the next phase in the plans. 

If it’s not too much to ask, would you mind waiting at the gate for me? We should be arriving just before sundown in two days after this letter reaches you… I can’t wait to see you, my love. 

I’ve missed you so much- I don’t think I can actually understand it myself. It feels like a part of me is just… missing. This empty space beside me is just wrong. 

I hope you’ll forgive my selfish moment. I just can’t wait to be with you again. 

Ever yours,

Ashe


	4. Felix Hugo Fraldarius

You know, I’m not sure why I’m writing this. 

It’s not as if you won’t see me again in a week's time. 

...though I’ll admit, that does seem rather far from now. 

The mission was a success and there should be no delay in my return ( to you. )

...Look, I’m not good at these kinds of things. You know that.

I… I will admit though... that I miss you. 

It’s weird not having you here to nag me, but worse because I’m not there in case something happens. As it stands we have the strongest with us and I know you can handle yourself if need be...

I’d just rather you didn’t have to. 

I can feel your glare from miles away as you read this and it makes me laugh. You wouldn’t be part of this army, a general yourself, if you couldn’t handle a battle or three. 

Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone. 

...Wait for me, alright?

-Felix


	5. Linhardt Von Hevring

You asked me to write to you when I thought of you. 

However, I find that’s a very unreasonable request. 

You see I find that I am thinking of you constantly when you are not here. I am fortunate that I am able to remain at home and continue my research, regardless of the tasks set before me but to find that the woman I married is almost too busy to return home to me is… upsetting. 

You should return at once. Let the others handle the task and come back to me.

...I know you won’t. I know that that is selfish of me to ask… but I cannot help missing you. 

All I ask is that you do not dawdle.

Ever yours, 

Linhardt.


	6. Sylvain Jose Gautier

Hey Sweetheart,

You know, you would think that stopping to write a letter would be easy for me. I gotta be honest though, finding out what to say that isn’t just full of cheese is harder than it looks!

Heh, anyway… I’m writing to let you know that the mission was a complete success (thanks to yours truly~ ) and we’ll be heading back as soon as possible… which for me, I guess, means as soon as I put down this quill and get on my horse. I gotta tell ya, seeing you again is going to be a breath of fresh air. 

You haven’t been swept off your feet by some other guy while I’ve been gone, right? (You probably can’t tell, but I am joking with you! I trust you entirely.) 

I just ask that you hang on a little while longer. I’m coming home to you. 

Forever yours,  
Sylvain


	7. Ferdinand Von Aegir

Dearest,

As I write this the attendants tell me that it is almost time to head for the altar where I will pledge myself to you in what can only be described as wedded bliss! Never had I thought that I would have the good fortune to have such an extravagant affair in honor of our love- honestly, I’m still a bit baffled at how things managed to come together just so. We really must thank our friends when we have a moment. Without them we would’ve been short of our goals, I’m sure. 

In any case, that’s not why I am writing to you. 

I am writing to you now because… well, because I am perhaps a tad nervous. 

I know that you will meet me at the altar, no doubt resplendent as you always are. There is no doubt of your love for me nor mine for you… but I do wonder if perhaps I am too hasty in thinking myself worthy of you. 

You are pledging to share your life with me and that is an honor that I will not hold lightly. I will do my utmost to ensure a safe and happy future full of all my love to give for you. 

Ah… perhaps it’s a good thing this won’t reach you until after the ceremony. I should be saving those vows to say to you in person. 

Eagerly awaiting our union,

Ferdinand


	8. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

My Beloved,

How long has it been since I have set a quill to paper with the intention of writing a love letter? Too long. I should pursue this activity more if only to see a smile on your face as you read them. 

It is cold tonight. Autumn is setting in at a rapid pace and the northern winds are more fierce than they were yesterday. I’ve already gotten that quilt you so adore from the storage trunk- the one with the festive print, do you recall? We got it the last time we were at the monastery for the reunion. 

I still hold to the opinion that a reunion every year was one of your more brilliant ideas, beloved. 

Perhaps it is a bit more of a selfish indulgence- I get to show off, once again, how wonderful you are and that I am the one with the honor of being your husband. 

I dislike that you are away from the castle walls right now. Though the lands know peace, we are still routing the bandits that grew in number during the war. At the very least, you have Felix and Sylvain with you. I know they will guard you well and that your own skills will make any attempt against you much regretted. 

Ah, forgive me. I intended to write this as something far more… endearing but it would seem I still lack the skill to write flowering prose. Now I recall why I do this so rarely. 

In any case, I express myself best with action. 

Awaiting your warmth in my arms again,

Dimitri


	9. Hubert Von Vestra

My Lady,

I hope that you do not mind my starting this letter by addressing you this way. It is not that I am attempting distance so much as the idea of penning endearments is… difficult for me. 

No matter how much time passes, I fear there is no more an appropriate title for you than that of the lady that you are… although I’ll admit, perhaps it isn’t so trivial a notion to try and come up with something a touch more unique. Give me some time to think of something befitting us and for now, accept my announcement in my return to you. 

It will be a short journey and the moment the range is at its maximum I will cross that distance with but a single spell. You know the one. 

I ask only that you clear your schedule for the day four days hence, for I will be home and unwilling to share in your attention. I will require your eyes upon me and your lips against mine… for starters. 

Ah, perhaps it is best I leave this letter as is. Writing anymore would be ill-advised should anyone stumble upon this whilst you were reading. 

Ever thine,

Hubert


	10. Claude Von Riegan

Hey Sweetheart,

I’m happy to report that things are finally clearing up on my side and I’ll be heading back home soon! About time, right? I can’t wait to tell you all the stuff that’s been happening. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve put up with over here just for the chance to get home sooner.

I know you think I’m just saying this, but I truly mean it when I say “Thank you for being with me.” I know it’s not easy with how busy everything is. Heck, even now I’m here in an office pouring over these reports.

It... it kills me. I hope you know that I’d rather be there with you. 

Please wait for me, just a little longer. 

I promise, when I return I won’t be leaving your side ever again… At least, not willingly.

With all my love,

Claude


End file.
